Drug Trafficking (Plot)
A Drug Trafficking is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. In-game is it referred to as a "Drug Smuggle" plot. This is one of the rarer plots in the game, and one of the most complicated in structure. This plot is unique in that it has two separate Primary Crimes to be thwarted. With many Participants involved, and the branching nature of the plot, this one should pose a challenge even for advanced players. To mitigate this somewhat, the mission employs three different Couriers, who serve to slow down events a little, and increase your potential score. General Plot Overview In a Drug Trafficking scenario, 7 participants attempt to process a large quantity of Raw Cocaine and distribute the processed Crack Cocaine (or, in the case of the Super Drug Mission Set, an enhanced version of Mescal) into the marketplace. It is hard to break this specific plot into discernable steps. Agent activation, Minor Crimes and various other activities seem to occur without any specific order. Still, the plot can be boiled down to several "branches" which occur more or less simultaneously. To maintain uniformity between the Plot articles, they will be described the same as other plots, as four different sections: The plot begins with several participants planning the operation and getting in touch with some of the other participants. In the next step, several Minor Agents acquire items by performing Minor Crimes. The Drug Supplier sends a shipment of raw drugs to the Chemist's lab. A Supplier sends chemicals used in the manufacturing process to the lab as well. In the meanwhile, money is withdrawn and delivered by no less than two Couriers to the Drug Supplier as payment. In the third step, the Chemist commits the Primary Crime by processing the drugs into their finished state. In the fourth step, the processed drugs are sent via Courier to the Drug Kingpin, who will commit another Primary Crime by distributing it into the Black Market. He also contacts the Mr. Big of the operation to let him know that everything went according to plan. Mission Sets The Drug Trafficking plot appears in two different Mission Sets: * Drug Campaign * Super Drug In both of these sets, the Drug Trafficking plot will always occur as the final (Ultimate) mission in the set. The set will end after this mission is completed, whether the plot has been foiled or not. Participants Two of the Participants in this plot have the word "Supplier" in their role name. Do not confuse them. Items During a Drug Trafficking plot, four items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. Please Note! The Drug Trafficking Plot is extremely complex compared to all other plots. Not only does it involve 7 different participants (plus a Mastermind!), it has several different kinds of things happening all at the same time. Initial Activation of agents takes place alongside Acquisition of items from the very first day, Items appear out of nowhere and are sent in the mail, one participant conforms to no less than three different Role Archtypes, not to mention there being two different Primary Crimes to foil! For this reason it would be very difficult to portray the mission in a simple-to-read yet accurate format. Therefore the action list below does not nearly portray the mission as it would actually take place (with or without intervention from Max)! Instead, it is layed out in a structure more similar to that of the other plots, including Activation, Acquisition, Execution and Resolution. So remember, this is definitely not the way it is actually going to go down, it's just written this way to help you understand what is going to happen. Actually keeping track of the progress of the plot and knowing when and where to be every hour is really up to your experience. This is, in fact, the most difficult plot in the game. Activation During this stage, the various Organizers activate one another as well as all of the Minor Agents and Couriers. .|"A large quantity of raw cocaine is now ready for delivery. Price as agreed on previous shipment."| The item does not exist before this message is sent. The item will appear in the Drug Supplier's possession immediately when he sends this message. There will be no CIA Bulletin.}} By this point none of the above participants have completed their role in the plot. However, remember that this plot is extremely complex, and that this stage will probably end during the Acquisition stage, not before it. This means that by the time all the above messages are delivered, one or more of the above participants may have already compelted their missions and will go into hiding! Acquisitions During this stage, the Minor Agents perform Minor Crimes to acquire the necessary items for this plot. All items are finally delivered to the Major Agent. In addition, money is withdrawn and delivered to one of the Organizers via no fewer than two Couriers. .|"The drugs are packed in five-kilo bags. Normal chemical processing is required."}} .|"Bulletin: (INTERPOL Drug Enforcement) A large quantity of polyethylene ether, often used in the purification of illegal drugs, was purchased today in the city of by person or persons unknown."}} .|"Here are the chemicals you required to process the drugs. Time is of the essence."}} .|"Bulletin: INTERPOL BankWatch... A large quantity of cash has been withdrawn from in . This transaction appears quite suspicious."}} .|"The money is all here. It is a pleasure doing business with you."}} to the Drug Supplier.|| The money is sent by wire. There is no meeting or message sent between the Middleman and Drug Supplier. The money will simply appear in the Drug Supplier's possession. There is no way to detect the event as it occurs.}} By the end of this stage, the Drug Supplier, Supplier, Delivered Money and Middleman should have completed their missions and will attempt to go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Execution .|| This is the first of two Primary Crimes committed during this plot. This specific Crime does not generate a Bulletin, but for all other purposes behaves as a Primary Crime.}} No agents complete their mission at the end of this stage. Resolution During this stage, the Processed Drugs make their way from one Major Agent to another by Courier, in order to commit yet another Primary Crime. The Mastermind is informed that all went according to plan. .|"The drugs have been processed and purified. They have been packed into two-kilo bags."}} .|"The drugs are all here. No problem with customs inspection thanks to our inside contact."}} into the black market.|"BULLETIN: InterPol... A large quantity of illegal drugs has entered distribution in the city of . Major international drug cartels are believed behind this new drug influx."}} By this point, all remaining participants, including the Mastermind (Mr. Big) will have completed their missions and will attempt to go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: Category:Plots